elderdragonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Armament
"My favorite companion. Always loyal, though he may have been a little thick sometimes. Always willing to put his life on the line for his companions. He will always be missed." - Dustin Sochacki Belonged to a martial master named Kraukx who died in the ruination of ''Durgrax''. His master was a famous mercenary in the ''Mercenary Guild'' and took Armament on many missions after creating him, almost always monster slaying ones. Armament learned alchemy to help support his master during hunts. Armament barely survived the Durgrax ruination and has been dormant until recently with an unknown reason as to why he’s awakened. This left leaving Armament to wander the Durgrax ruins slaying unsightly inhabitants such as the ''Piszok-Zok Ratkin''. Armament coincidentally ran into Faeynala, Talon and Zikore Raug while they were under attack by Piszok-Zok Ratkin while delving Durgrax. The group was battered and Talon initially thought Armament was a foe, but quickly discerned him as an ally once Armament started slaying the ratkin. Armament helped slay the remaining ratkin and failed to speak to the group due to mechanical failures of his vocal chords. Through charades, Armament joined the party where in Calnlian, a master smith was able to repair his voice. The party learned a little bit of Armament's origins and have decided to have him join them in their adventures. Armament met his demise while trying to help Thalnik Ulmrus combat Dathroc. The group intended to form an allegiance with the balor, but were met with a battle. Dathroc was relentless and brutal with his attacks which caused the demise of Talon outright. Armament and Roric were knocked unconscious, but later died of their battle wounds. Thalnik later buried Armament's body in the best place he could find in Durgrax, Armament's homeland. Thalnik used Armament's signature greataxe as his tombstone. In the afterlife, Armament went to create a haven for Thalnik which he named Yoth'Ardol Eron'Kazak. Armament acts as a herald for Thalnik due to his war god embodiment. With the training of aiding his master, Armament became proficient in alchemy and creating potions. During his travels, he brewed potions based on the ones listed below: Common Potions * Potion of Solace Drinker regains level 1 spell slot. (20g / 1 day to make) * Scarlet Bovine Drinker reduces exhaustion by 1 and gains 10 movement speed for 1 hour (10g / 1 hour to make) * Alchemist Fire Thrown bomb 30 ft range that deals 4d6 Fire damage to all within 5 foot radius. (20g / 1 hour to make) * Sparked Decantur Thrown bomb 30 ft range that deals 4d6 Lightning damage to all within 5 foot radius (20g / 1 hour to make) * Auril’s Kiss Thrown bomb 30 ft range that deals 2d6 Cold damage to all within 5 foot radius. All creatures within range must succeed on a Strength save DC 16 or be trapped in a thin layer of ice. (10g / 1 hour to make) * Potion of Healing Regain 2d4+2 hit points (100g / 2 days to make / makes 4 potions). Uncommon Potions * Potion of Greater Healing Regain 4d4+4 hit points (175g / 3 days to make / makes 4 potions). * Potion of Greater Solace Drinker regains level 2 spell slot or two Level 1 spell slots if can’t receive level 2 spell slots. (30g / 1 day to make) Category:NPC